Red Hood
DC Universe |Variations = |Accessories = |Years = 2012, 2014, 2016, 2018 |Appearances =''LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes'' LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash LEGO DC Super-Villains }} Red Hood is a Super Heroes minifigure who first appeared as a playable character in the handheld version of LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes and on console version for LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. He physically appeared in the set 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash, released in summer 2016, and released again in the set 10753 The Joker Batcave Attack (as Robin). Description Red Hood has a red colored head with angled, white eyes that are surrounded by black ovals. His face is otherwise featureless but has a mirrored line that comes straight down his face until under his eyes where it slants inwards and becomes vertical. He wears a brown jacket that is opened to reveal a tight, grey shirt. He has a black belt above his hips and wears black pants and gloves. He carries dual pistols and has acrobatic, explosive, grapple, and hacking abilities. Background After Dick Grayson had a fall-out with and left the Robin mantle to become Nightwing, Batman discovered Jason Todd trying to steal the Batmobile's tires. He gave Jason a chance at a better life and made him Grayson's successor as Robin. However, in an attempt to get to Batman, The Joker kidnapped and seemingly killed Robin. Years later, Jason was resurrected (Either by Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pit or an unintended result of Superboy punching a hole in reality) and returned to Gotham as the Red Hood, a super villain intent on getting revenge on Batman for never avenging his death at the hands of Joker. Along Red Hood's scheme for vengeance on Batman he acted as something of a vigilante who fought violent crimes while committing several other crimes himself and waging war on the gangster Black Mask. He was briefly part of a mercenary team with Arsenal and Starfire. However, he eventually created another team, Red Hood and the Outlaws, which consisted of him, Bizarro, and Artemis. Red Hood is considered to be a member of the Bat-family, which primarily consists of Batman, Robin, Nightwing, Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, Batgirl, and Commissioner Gordon. However, due to his more violent methods, his relationship with Batman is uneasy at best. In LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes Red Hood is unlocked for purchase after finding the first minikit in Brawl at City Hall. He costs 200,000 studs. In LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham Red Hood becomes available to purchase for 250,000 studs. LEGO.com Description Trivia *Red Hood's LEGO Batman 3 voice actor Troy Baker went on to reprise his role in Batman: Arkham Knight. *''The Killing Joke'' version of the Red Hood features in The LEGO Batman Movie. *In LEGO DC Super-Villains, Cameron Bowen reprised his role from Injustice 2. Gallery of Video Game Variants Appearances * 76055 Batman: Killer Croc Sewer Smash Video Game Appearances * LEGO Batman 2: DC Super Heroes * LEGO Batman 3: Beyond Gotham * LEGO DC Super-Villains Gallery 76055_Top_02.jpg Red Hood.jpg Red Hood, Picture.png RedHoodDCSuperVillains2.png|In LEGO DC Super-Villains Category:Minifigures introduced in 2012 Category:DC Universe Minifigures Category:Super Heroes Minifigures Category:Minifigures first introduced in Video Games